Si j'étais le Grand Pope
by Goul
Summary: Kanon rencontre pour la première fois les autres apprentis, et s'improvise chanteur pour consolé Shaka… Song-fic, Yaoi très léger.


**Résumé :** Kanon rencontre pour la première fois les autres apprentis, et s'improvise chanteur pour consolé Shaka… Song-fic, Yaoi très léger.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre :** Amitié / Humour

**Raiting :** K

Je n'ai pas encore reçu la correction de mon bêta, aussi je vous demande d'excuser les fautes ^^'. Dès que je l'ai, je mettrais le texte à jour. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit récapitulatif des âges :<strong>

Saga et Kanon : 14 ans

Aioros : 13 ans

DaethMask, Shura : 9 ans

Aphrodite : 8 ans

Mû, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Camus : 6 ans

* * *

><p><strong>Si j'étais le Grand Pope<strong>

Kanon sauta habilement un immense rocher, se réceptionna avec grâce et agilité, et continua sa course folles, le tout sans perdre de vitesse. Quiconque aurai regarder au moment où il passait, n'aurait vu qu'une forme floue. Telle était la rapidité d'un Chevalier d'Or… ou assimilé.

Mais pour le moment, toutes les réflexions sur ce sujet avait – pour l'instant – laissé place à une seule et unique pensée : son frère aller le tuer.

En effet, ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir les aider, Aioros et lui, a garder les apprentis dorés pendant l'après-midi. Ce qui était une première pour lui. Mais depuis que les petits monstres étaient au complet, s'étaient parfois… difficile pour le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire. Et non, il n'était absolument PAS dépassé… même si un peu d'aide était la bienvenue. Le grand pope avait donc « autorisé » Kanon à faire partie des « baby-sitters » -comme ce dernier se plaisait à les appeler – et donc à se montrer, à condition qu'il « n'abuse pas » de ce droit. Non mais franchement, à qui pourrait-il bien se montrer, puisque personne locaux laissés ? Vieux shnock…

Enfin bref, le futur Dragon des mers devaient donc été son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci avec les petites terreurs. Seulement voilà, l'adolescent de quatorze ans qui l'été, avait déjà que quelques habitudes bien ancrées dans son quotidien. Comme par exemple, faire la sieste pendant une GRANDE partie de l'après-midi… les oublier de se réveiller… Oui, bon, il été_ légèrement_ en retard. D'où le fait que Saga aller sûrement le tuer… Bon sang…

Kanon accéléra. Sa relation avec son frère était déjà assez tendue depuis qu'il avait obtenu son Armure d'Or sans qui ne rajoute de l'huile sur le feu. Sans compter qu'il avait horreur de se brouiller avec Saga, quel que soit la raison. Il espérait que c'était pareil pour son jumeau.

Le futur Dragon des mers sortit de ses pensées en arrivant finalement à l'entrée de l'arène réservée aux Chevaliers d'Or. Malgré son assurance apparente, il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver entouré de monde. Après tout, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il n'avait que quatre ans. Et il se doutait qui ne pourrait pas compter sur l'aide de son frère, vu que celui-ci devait être remonté contre lui. Fort heureusement, les apprentis devraient normalement avoir été prévenu la veille de son existence. Il n'aurait donc pas besoin de se perdre en explication compliquée et…

- Et toi !

Kanon sursauta violemment. Il était tellement dans la lune qu'il n'avait pas senti la personne s'approcher. Il se retourna et se retrouva le nez à nez avec…

- … Aioros ?

Ce dernier lui souriait gentiment, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de vie et de joie. Une brise légère souleva délicatement la courte chevelure brune du jeune garçon de treize ans, et agita faiblement de la tunique d'apprentis qui recouvrit son corps mince, mais dont la musculature été développée, grâce aux entraînements. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Kanon eut soudain la bouche sèche.

- Exact, je suis Aioros du Sagittaire. Confirma-t-il. Et toi, tu dois être Kanon, n'est-ce pas ?

La question sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Kanon se troubla. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi aimable avec lui. Son maître, lorsqu'il était encore de ce monde, le traitait comme le pire des esclaves en l'insultant sans arrêt de bon à rien, d'incapable et autres. Quant à son frère, c'était presque s'il ne le fuyait pas. Du coup, il n'était pas habitué à interagir avec d'autres personnes.

- Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Kanon revint brusquement sur Terre, pour se rendre compte qu'Aioros s'était penché vers lui, une moue inquiète sur le visage, et qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Kanon ne sut pas ce qui le bouleversa le plus, le fait que le Sagittaire s'inquiète pour lui ou sa proximité avec lui.

- Non, je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour me différencier de Saga. Répondit le cliquez a enregistré futur Dragon des mers sans rien laisser paraître.

- Très simple, Saga est déjà sur place et je viens de le quitter. Expliqua Aioros, son sourire retrouvé. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez vraiment énormément. En plus, Saga ne m'aurait pas dévoré du regard comme tu l'as fait.

Une brusque rougeur apparue sur les joues de Kanon tandis qu'il sentait la gêne montée en lui. Il démentit aussitôt la chose :

- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai jamais dévoré du regard ! C'est juste que… Je… Tu comprends, je… C'est la première fois que je vois de près… Alors… Je… Et puis…

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa vaine tentative par le rire chantant du Sagittaire. Kanon le regarde, surpris par sa soudaine hilarité. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle, pourtant. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Il avait perdu la notion de ce genre de chose, car après tout, lui avait arrêté de rire depuis bien longtemps…

Aioros se calme enfin et, tout en essuyant une larme de rire, lui lança un regard amusé.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. En fait, Saga et toi, vous êtes très différents l'un de l'autre.

Kanon le regarda sans comprendre. Il changeait d'avis comme de chemise, le Sagittaire !

- Enfin bref, continua ce dernier, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de rejoindre ton frère. Il était plutôt remonté quand je suis parti.

Et sur ses mots, Aioros disparut sans laisser le temps à Kanon de parler. Celui-ci resta une seconde interdit. Mais il se reprit rapidement et se décida enfin à pénétrer dans l'arène.

Elle était grande, environ la moitié d'un terrain de football. Le sol, de simple terre, présentait des irrégularités plus ou moins importantes, témoin de la puissance des Chevaliers d'Or. Des gradins de marbre l'entouraient complètement, ne laissant qu'un seul passage pour entrer et sortir. Le tout ressemblait vaguement au Colisée de Rome, preuve que la construction ne datait pas d'hier.

Kanon chercha son jumeau et les apprentis du regard. Il les trouva rapidement, installés près de la première marche de Pierre. Son frère semblait légèrement dépassé par le nombre de gamins, qui en profitaient allégrement. Aussi, il ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre.

- Saga !

Le dénommé se retourna, visiblement en colère malgré la lueur de soulagement qui brillait dans ses yeux.

-Tu te décides enfin à nous faire don de ta présence ? Cingla l'aîné des jumeaux en le foudroyant du regard. Le

- Désolé… S'excusa piteusement le cadet. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promit-il, sachant que lorsque son frère était dans cet état, les explications servaient à rien.

- J'espère bien… Conclut Saga.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent le silence qui régnait dans l'arène. En se retournant vers les enfants, ils s'aperçurent-ils été bouche bée pour la plupart. Le regard ne cessait de passer de Saga à Kanon et de Kanon à Saga, tant ils étaient incrédules. Finalement, Saga reprit les choses en main.

- Les enfants, je vous présente mon jumeaux et cadets, Kanon. Éviter on est de le faire tourner en bourrique pour son premier jour parmi nous. Fit le Gémeaux sans vraiment y croire.

Cela sembla à ramener les apprentis à la réalité. Ils commencèrent à passer Kanon aux rayons X. Ce dernier se laissa faire, bien que plutôt mal à l'aise devant cet examen.

- Hm ! Un, c'était déjà pas facile, mais deux, ça va devenir insupportable !

Celui qui venait de parler, n'était autre que « l'adorable » petit crabe, Angelo. Ses deux amis et complice, le petit poisson Aphrodite et le petit cabri Shura, tentaient de retenir leur rire en plaquant leurs mains sur leur bouche. Il faut dire que ces trois garnements avaient déjà une sacrée réputation, surtout le futur Cancer, bien que pour l'instant, il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Fort heureusement, le sérieux du futur Capricorne arrivait un tant soit peu à calmer ses deux congénères.

Saga voulut gronder ce petit impertinent, mais sa phrase avait déclenché un flot de questions qui se déversa comme une cascade sur Kanon.

- Dit, si Saga c'est le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, t'es Chevalier de quoi, toi ? Demanda le petit agneau aux doux cheveux parme, Mû, près de son ami, Aldébaran, le petit veau - quoique, le terme « petit » n'était peut-être pas le plus approprié vu sa taille.

- Heu…

- Et pourquoi on t'avait jamais vu avant ? Questionna Milo sous le regard attentif de Camus, respectivement petit Scorpion et petit Verseau.

- Heuuu…

- Et dit, comment on va faire pour pas se tromper entre toi et Saga ? Vous êtes tout pareil ! S'exclama le petit frère d'Aioros, le petit lionceau, Aiolia.

- Heuuuuu…

Kanon était complètement submergé par les questions des plus jeunes, surtout qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et, qu'à présent, ils l'entouraient. Un peu plus loin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Saga observait avec un plaisir sadique son frère se démener avec les « petits monstres », comme il les appelait. C'était sa petite vengeance pour le fait que son jumeau soit arrivé en retard. Au moins, maintenant, il savait ce que lui-même avait enduré avant son arrivée !

Saga voulut le laisser mariner encore peu, mais Aioros revint à ce moment-là.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien. Fit-il sur un ton moqueur dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de stopper net les enfants brouhaha et rien ça, Kanon passa l'éponge sur l'ironie entendus dans la phrase. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu qu'il soit dévoré vivant, ce qui lui fit pousser discrètement un soupir de soulagement. Ce fut seulement en rouvrant les yeux que le futur Dragon des mers remarqua que le Sagittaire n'était pas seul. Caché entre ses jambes, un petit blond aux grands yeux bleu limpide, le regardait, lui et son frère. Kanon le reconnu comme étant Shaka, l'apprenti de la Vierge.

Voyant son air perdu, presque paniqué, et son incompréhension, Kanon s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit, tandis le petit se blottissait un peu plus contre les jambes du Sagittaire.

- Bonjour, je suis Kanon. Déclara-t-il en prenant la voix la plus douce possible. Je suis le frère jumeau de saga, c'est pour ça qu'on se ressemble autant.

Les explications semblèrent satisfaire le petit indien, qui sembla moins craintif envers l'adolescent. Celui-ci se releva et l'invita à rejoindre les autres apprentis. L'enfant acquiesça et rejoignit directement le petit agneau et le petit – grand – veau, malgré une certaine timidité. Après tout, il était arrivé il y a seulement six semaines, et ne s'était pas encore totalement habitué à la vie du Sanctuaire.

Aioros se tourna vers le futur Dragon des mers, tout sourire. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien… C'est juste que ça fait à peine dix minutes que tu es là, et ils t'ont déjà tous adopté.

Kanon regarda le Sagittaire, sceptique.

- Je t'assure ! Affirma ce dernier en se retournant vers les enfants, qui s'amusaient de nouveau tranquillement. En général, ils en font voir de toutes les couleurs à ce qui nous rejoignent pour les surveiller. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le Grand Pope t'a fait venir, parce que plus personne ne voulait nous aider tellement ils sont pénibles habituellement.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune Chevalier parlait, le visage de Kanon s'était fermé, afin de cacher la tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui. Ainsi donc, le Grand Pope n'avait fait appel à lui que parce que tout le monde refusait de le faire. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il avait été que le plan de secours au cas où tous les autres viendraient à échouer, une sorte de garantie, en somme. Et puis, franchement, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il n'était et resterait que le cadet de Saga, l'ombre des Gémeaux, celui qui devait rester cacher et ne dévoiler son existence à personne. Pourtant…

Pourtant. Ça faisait mal de l'entendre clairement. Aioros n'avait pas pensé à mal, bien sûr, tout dans son attitude le lui disait. Mais ça faisait quand même mal.

- Ça ne va pas, Kanon ?

L'interpellé redescendit sur Terre pour voir que le Sagittaire l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ce dernier, n'entendant pas de réponse, s'était retournée vers son nouveau camarade. Celui-ci, le visage fermé, le corps crispé, les poings serrés et les yeux dans le vide, semblait à des années-lumière du Colisée. Normalement, Aioros ne se serait pas alarmer pour ça. Après tout, ça arrivait à tout le monde d'être dans la lune. Mais là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le frère de Saga. Il avait eu la même impression tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait éclaté de rire, seulement il avait cru s'être trompé. Maintenant, il était sûr que quelque chose clochait.

Kanon regardait sans comprendre la lueur anxieuse dans les yeux du Sagittaire. Est-ce qu'il… s'inquiétait… pour lui ? Une douce chaleur enveloppa le futur Dragon des mers. C'était… réconfortant, de savoir que quelqu'un se faisait du souci pour lui.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprêtait à répondre que tout allait bien, quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Alors que les adolescents redirigèrent le regard sur les apprentis, aucun des deux ne remarqua les yeux rougeoyant en qui les avaient observés durant l'intégralité de leurs échanges.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Interrogea Aioros d'une voix dure, tandis que Saga, qui s'était quelque peu éloigné, les rejoignit.

Aussitôt, les sourires satisfaits ornant les visages d'Angelo et compagnie disparurent comme par enchantement. Trop tard, cependant, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des trois adolescents. Soupçon que confirma Mû qui, tout en consolant Shaka, qui était à l'origine des sanglots, désigna les garnements du doigt en déclarant :

- C'est leur faute ! Ils ont pas arrêté d'être méchant et de se moquer de Shaka !

Deux soupirs colériques et se firent entendre, puis Saga et Aioros s'avancèrent vers le petit crabe, qui fusillait l'agneau des yeux, pour le gronder. Kanon, lui, préféra se rendre auprès de la petite vierge, qui se retrouvait seule puisque tous les autres apprentis observaient les aînés réprimander les fauteurs de troubles.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une fois qu'il espérait douce, maladroit.

L'enfant releva la tête, de grosse larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il secoua la tête négativement, sans surprise. Ne sachant que faire, Kanon essuya gauchement l'une des perles salées. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un. La seule et unique personne qu'il ait jamais consolé était son frère, Saga, à leur arrivée au Sanctuaire…

Soudain, Kanon eut une idée. Si sa technique marchait avec son jumeau, pourquoi ne marcherait-elle pas avec Shaka. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant, qui avait de nouveau caché son visage derrière ces petits poings, et prit sa décision.

**Il était une fois à l'entrée de l'arène**

**Un petit garçon blond au regard un peu terne**

**Il attendait de moi une phrase magique**

**Je lui dis simplement : si j'étais le Grand Pope.**

Le silence régnait dans l'arène. Le petit garçon avait relevé le nez vers lui dès les premières paroles et le regardait à présent avec incrédulité, les joues encore tachées de l'arme.

_- Au moins, il a arrêté de pleurer. _Se dit Kanon avec optimisme.

À ce moment-là, le futur Dragon des mers remarqua le calme inhabituel des lieux. Il se retourna et vit que son frère, Aioros et les autres apprentis le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Loin de s'en offusquer, Kanon profita d'avoir l'attention générale braquée sur lui pour continuer son numéro et sa chanson.

**Si j'étais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire**

**Jamais plus un enfant n'aurait de pensée triste**

**Je nommerais bien sûr Saga premier ministre**

**De mon gouvernement, si j'étais le Grand Pope.**

Des gloussements se firent pas entendre et Aioros lui-même dut cacher son sourire derrière une de ses mains. En effet, pendant qu'il chantait, Kanon avait attrapé son frère en passant un bras autour de son cou en une étreinte amicale, et la tête de Saga, mit surpris, mit choquer, été vraiment comique.

Kanon sourit en voyant que son entreprise était un succès, et qu'il avait réussi à rendre le sourire à tous les visages présents, mis à part son frère. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

**Camus à la culture me semble une évidence**

**Angelo à la police et Aiolia aux finances**

Les trois désigné eurent chacun une réaction de différentes face au « ministère » qui leur avait été confiée, amenant d'autres gloussements. Le petit verseau releva le menton d'un air nobles, comme si, du haut de ses six ans, il comprenait l'honneur qui lui été fait. Le petit crabe afficha un sourire supérieur, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, puisque personne ne pourrait lui faire de reproches. Aiolia, lui, eut des étoiles dans les yeux en rêvant à tout l'argent qu'il aurait et donc, à tous les bonbons qu'il pourrait s'acheter.

**Shura à la justice et Mû à la danse**

**Est-ce que tu serais content si j'étais le grand Pope ?**

Une vague d'assentiment s'échappa du groupe des jeunes apprentis, tandis que le cabri, avec un air extrêmement sérieux, se mettait presque au garde-à-vous et que l'agneau rosissait doucement, car oui, il aimait la danse.

**Aphrodite serait ministre de l'écologie**

**Aioros au commerce, Aldébaran à l'industrie.**

Alors que le petit - grand – veau baissait humblement la tête, le petit poisson tapait dans ses mains avec joie, songeant à tous les rosiers qu'il pourrait faire pousser partout dans le Sanctuaire. Le Sagittaire leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire collé aux lèvres, en entendant son prénom.

**Je déclarerais publiques toutes les pâtisseries**

**Opposition néant, si j'étais le Grand Pope.**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des acclamations qui accueillir les paroles de Kanon. Aioros songea avec amusement que celui-ci venait de gagner le cœur de ses « électeurs », à en croire la lueur de gourmandise qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

**Si j'étais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire**

**J'écrirais mes discours en vers et en musique**

**Et les jours de conseil on irait en pique-nique**

**On f'rait des trucs marrants si j'étais le Grand Pope**

**Je recevrais la nuit le corps diplomatique**

**Dans une super disco à l'ambiance atomique**

**On se ferait la guerre à grands coups de rythmique**

**Rien serait comme avant, si j'étais le Grand Pope.**

Kanon avait conscience que les apprentis ne devaient pas comprendre certains mots. Enfin, sauf pour les érudits, tels que le petit verseau. Mais ils avaient saisi le sens général de ses paroles et, surtout, il avait réussi à leur faire totalement oublier l'incident précédent, comme en témoignait le petit indien riant à gorge déployée.

**Au bord des fontaines coulerait de l'orangeade**

**Milo notre ministre de la rigolade**

Le petit scorpions, qui avait commencé à bouder, retrouva illico le sourire et se mit à fanfaronner auprès de son ami du onzième Temple.

**Imposerait des manèges sur toutes les esplanades**

**On s'éclaterait vraiment, si j'étais le Grand Pope.**

À ce moment-là, il se produisit une chose que Kanon n'aurait jamais pu prédire. À en croire la tête d'Aioros et de Saga, eux non plus ne devaient pas s'y attendre. Les apprentis, sans se concerter et d'un même ensemble, se mirent à chanter exactement les mêmes parole.

**Si t'étais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire**

**Pour nous, tes p'tits copains, ça s'rait super pratique**

**On pourrait rigoler et chahuter sans risque**

**On serait bien content ce si t'étais le Grand Pope.**

Le futur Dragon des mers sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Un immense sourire illumina son visage, pour le plus grand plaisir du Sagittaire, qui préférait le voir ainsi que comme tout à l'heure.

**Je s'rais jamais le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire**

**Vous les petits malins vous êtes très sympathiques**

**Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire de la politique**

**Pas besoin d'être le Grand Pope, pour aimer les enfants.**

Ce fut sur ses paroles que la chanson se termina. Kanon se retrouva alors harcelé, encore, par les apprentis, à la différence que cette fois, il y était préparé.

Aioros se rapprocha de Saga, qui était resté à l'écart durant toute la chanson de son jumeau, sitôt que celui-ci l'avait lâché.

- Ton frère est surprenant. Lui dit-il simplement.

Saga ne répondit pas de suite, observant Kanon avec un visage impassible.

- Oui, très surprenant…

**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Les apprentis étaient enfin partis. Leur maître était venu les chercher en fin d'après-midi, comme convenu. Kanon, n'ayant plus rien à faire, avait quitté l'arène sans se faire voir. Il n'avait pas eu envie de dire au revoir à Aioros et n'avait aucune raison d'attendre Saga, puisqu'il ne vivait pas au troisième Temple. De toute façon, il n'était même pas rentré chez lui.

Il marchait calmement sur la plage, tandis que le soleil se couchait. Il contemplait la mer. Il avait toujours été attiré par elle. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder, sans jamais s'en lasser.

- Ah ! Enfin, je te trouve !

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Kanon sursauta violemment. Il se retourna et constata qu'une fois de plus, il s'agissait d'Aioros. Celle -ci souriait avec amusement.

- Tu vas mourir jeune à cause d'une crise cardiaque, si ça continue. Remarqua-t-il malicieusement.

Kanon grommela des choses incompréhensibles avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

- Savoir pourquoi tu es parti si vite. Répondit le plus naturellement du monde le Sagittaire.

- Ce sont pas tes affaires ! Rétorqua aussitôt le frère de Saga.

Aioros leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Hé ! Du calme ! C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me répondre. Tempéra-t-il doucement.

Le futur Dragon des mers croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard, un air presque boudeur sur le visage. Aioros le regarda presque tendrement, avant de déclarer :

- Tu es définitivement très différent de Saga.

Kanon, surpris, voulut demander au Sagittaire ce qu'il entendait par là. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. En effet, des lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue en une douce caresse, et Kanon eut un bug monumental.

Aioros, amusé, attendit une quelconque réaction de la part de son « ami ». Celle-ci arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. D'un seul coup, Kanon devint entièrement cramoisie, ce qui provoqua un gigantesque fou-rire c'est le frère du lionceau.

La journée se termina sur une course poursuite d'un futur Dragon des mers affreusement gêné après un Sagittaire totalement hilare.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'adolescent à la longue chevelure de soie bleue est et au regard devenu rouge de jalousie.


End file.
